


Santa Barbara - Mason/Mary - Let Me In Your Heart Again

by Eastwind99



Category: Santa Barbara (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastwind99/pseuds/Eastwind99





	Santa Barbara - Mason/Mary - Let Me In Your Heart Again

[https://youtu.be/2zKf2rcSIpA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zKf2rcSIpA)

  



End file.
